NCIS: Flee
by SJ Howitt
Summary: Gibb's is on two weeks leave taking his latest boat to Mexico. Meanwhile a senior Marine with a dark secret in his basement is found dead with major head injuries. General Warnings: Abortion, Abuse Of Power, Child Prostitution - Implied, Domestic Violence, Drama, Event - Vacation, MarySue, Miscarrage,


**NCIS: Flee**

Gibb's is on two weeks leave taking his latest boat to Mexico. Meanwhile a senior Marine with a dark secret in his basement is found dead with major head injuries.

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**Word Count 5636**_

_**Rating K+**_

_**Triggers; Murder, Crime, Rape, Incest, bad jokes.**_

_**I do not own, yadda yadda yadda, only the story is mine.**_

_**I know about sailing in the UK and the Florida intercostal but the Potomac and Chesapeake is a mystery to me, so do excuse any inaccuracies. **_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**SJxxx**_

The little boat rocked backwards and forwards on her mooring line, the fenders occasionally knocking against the old wooden pier, as she waited to be loaded. The soft wind fluttered through her furled sails, and the slick black water lapped against her varnish finished hull.

It was Labour Day, and the tiny Harbour was full of day sailors enjoying the last official day of summer, for the boat's owner though this was the first day of two weeks leave. The boat was packed with supplies, spare sheets, a small outdoor motor and enough fuel to get out of trouble, food, water barrels, and a case of bourbon. This was the boats maiden voyage, but not that of its owner.

A girl sat watching the boat's owner for a while, despite the warm sun she was wearing a heavy jumper, and hooded coat, over too large jeans and combat boots. The boat's owner had clocked her about an hour before, but when she hadn't moved he assumed she was a teen runaway or homeless person. When he returned down the pier for the last time, he brought with him a burger and fries for the girl, and as he came level with her, he passed them over without a word.

She looked up at him questioningly, and seeing nothing but a warm kind smile she followed him to the boat as he finished his preparations. She consumed the burger in a flurry of mouthfuls barely noticing the smirk from the boat's owner. When she finished she wiped her greasy hands on the jumper, and then ran a skeletal white hand over the polished nameplate of the boat.

"Shannon?" she asked, her soft Irish lilt elongating the middle vowel "You a fan of Dublin's fair city?"

He smirked "My wife's name" he told her then in a quieter voice "she was Irish Catholic"

"She died?" then when he nodded "I'm sorry"

"It was a long time ago" he swallowed "You Irish?"

"Was" she smiled "Where you going?"

"Mexico" he shrugged again

"Can I come?"

"Why does he always go to Mexico?" Tony asked the room in general, throwing a small soft basketball at Ziva "There are so many other places in the world, but it's like he's drawn to Mexico."

"He's taking a replacement boat to his God daughter" McGee reminded the senior agent for the fourth time that morning "After Abby trashed the last one"

"It was a crime scene" Ziva reminded McGee.

"She took a chainsaw to it!"

"Anyway" Tony smirked remembering poor Abby's distraught face when Gibb's had carefully explained he couldn't reassemble a chain sawed boat, "how did you spend your Labour Day then Agent David?"

"I went for a run, watched TV…"

Tony laughed "Exciting" Ziva glared at him, but he ignored her "What about you Mc-Probie, you spent the day in Eldor, or Mordor, or wherever?"

"Erm, no actually" McGee looked smug "I had a date"

Ziva and Tony looked at him "Spill Timmy!"

McGee opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the phone.

Tony grabbed it "MCRT, Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo" there was then a one sided conversation while Tony hummed and scribbled on a pad. "Thanks" he said before slamming the phone down. "Grab your things my Probies, we have a dead Marine at Forest Side."

"Are we still on the Potomac Mr Gibbs?" The girl, Kim, asked tracing her finger on along the nautical map, stripped of her heavy clothes and in shorts and a t-shirt she looked less like a teenager, her long red hair fell passed her shoulders highlighting her skeletal frame.

"Nope" he looked up and smiled at her confused face, he stood beside her on the gently rolling deck and placed her fingers on the 38 degree, "that's where we crossed over, this is Chesapeake Bay".

She nodded "I don't know the waterways here" she said quietly.

Gibb's nodded "You know about boats though" he commented as she deftly secured a sheet he through at her.

"My Dad was a sailor" she smiled "In Ireland"

Gibb's had taken the girl with him on a whim, she wasn't armed, she just looked lost, and he could empathise with that. She was beautiful, long red hair, pale skin, huge green eyes, and in the last 24 hours had proved herself a capable sailor, whatever trouble the girl was in Gibb's was more than happy to help her out, if she was willing to talk to him.

"How did you end up here?" Gibbs asked stretching his legs out relaxing into the gentle sailing conditions.

"Potomac River" she smiled widely "Small boat called Shannon"

"Seriously?" Gibbs looked at her "You're a long way from home?"

"I came to DC when I was 14 with my Mum and Step-Dad" she shrugged "He was a US Marine"

"Your Dad died?" Gibbs asked

"Drowned" she smiled "Whilst sailing"

"Your Mum and Stepfather?" Gibbs asked "Won't they be worried about you?"

She looked haunted "I haven't seen them in 15 years"

Gibb's looked at the girl again, she looked about 12, but he thought she must be about 30 years old. He rubbed his hand through his hair "I'm getting old" he said out loud.

She laughed the moment was broken and she was smiling widely again "Not at all" she went and sat beside him took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, "not at all."

Ducky and Palmer arrived at the small Bungalow to find the MRCT van parked badly on the lawn, the Sedan parked behind. Ziva and McGee stood sentry by the front door, whilst Tony leant on the wall of the house talking to a young female MP.

"Bodies in there Doctor Mallard" McGee told the ME, gesturing inside the police tape festooned bungalow. They walked through the wide front porch and straight into a wooden floored living room. Lying in the centre of the room was a man in his mid-40's. He was lying on his stomach a large head wound opened the back of his skull.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Michael O'Rourke" Ziva read from her sheet "Lives here with his wife Margaret, she's missing, they've lived here for 15 years."

"Where's he work?" Tony asked coming through the door

"Marine Barracks" Ziva said rifling through her sheet, "he works with recruits?"

"Any known enemies?"

"Nope" Ziva looked up from her note again "Erm?"

"What is it Spare Probie?" Tony asked

"The only odd thing in his records" she looked questioningly at the sheet "15 years ago his stepdaughter vanished from this house."

"Ever find her?" McGee asked walking through the door at that moment.

"Not from the looks of it." Ziva confirmed.

"KIM!" Gibbs shouted kicking the cabin door with his foot, whilst wrestling a sheet down in the rough wind.

"Coming Gibbs!" the girl shouted wiping sleep from her eyes and pulling on her coat whilst being tossed by the open sea. "You could have called me earlier?" she laughed opening the door and being hit in the face with a wash of foam.

"You needed to sleep" Gibbs laughed, passing her a safety line before returning to the wheel.

"This wasn't on the weather forecast" Kim looked up at the dark clouds

"Nope"

"How long has it been going on?"

"10mins, it's a white squall"

"Do we run for home, or ride it?"

Gibbs turned to her with a sparkle of eyes and a smirk "Never run from anything in my life"

"WWGD" Tony whispered to himself as he walked into Ducky's lab.

"Oh Agent Dinozzo" The ME greeted him, "I was just about to call you"

"What have we got Ducky?" Tony asked, running a hand through his rain wet hair.

"Well first thing is Sergeant O'Rourke didn't die of his head injury" Tony looked at the open crater in the corpses head.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, in fact we suspect he wasn't murdered at all."

"The head injury?"

"Post mortem" Ducky picked up a pad and read his notes "In fact the preliminary cause of death appears to be Myocardial infarction."

"Heart attack?"

"Indeed", Ducky swallowed "he was already dead when someone went to town on his head with the classic blunt instrument."

"And wrecked his kitchen, but why?" Tony asked

"Well that is of course for you to find out" Ducky told him as Tony stalked out "but Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you found his wife yet?"

"Hey there Mcprobiess, have you found the missing wife yet?" Tony asked walking up to the younger agent's desk

"I'm working on it Tony" McGee snapped "her phone is at the house, I've put out a BOLO for her."

"Ziva?" Tony turned to the other agent

"Margaret O'Rourke, originally from Dublin in Eire, her first Husband died 17 years ago, she met Sgt O'Rourke whilst on holiday with her daughter, and they moved to DC a year later."

"When did the daughter go missing?" McGee asked

"About 3 months later" Ziva clarified

"Damn!" Tony exclaimed

"That's, that's really soon isn't it?" McGee said quietly.

"Ziva you look into the daughter, McGee you keep on the wife"

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked

"I'm…" he was interrupted by his phone ringing, after a short conversation he smiled "I'm going back to the crime scene".

Tony stood in the basement of the house, the walls and floors were swimming with blood and filth, in the middle of the room stood a row of thin camp beds bolted to the floor, prison style furniture littered the room, the smell alone was making the Agent gag.

"Why the hell did we not find this before?" He asked the crime scene cleaners.

"Erm" the lead looked shamed faced "We didn't know there was a cellar, the door was behind a bookshelf in the guy's study"

"How did you find it?"

"Blood spatter coming from underneath it"

Tony grabbed his phone and dialled "McGee, I need you all back here."

Several hours later Abby was dancing in the dark of her lab, the sun had set but the amount of forensic evidence from the O'Rourke basement indicated a long night ahead of her. Goth Metal Music blared from her speakers and lights flashed from her various scientific instruments. She was so engrossed she was oblivious as Tony entered her lab, until she spun round and squealed in shock.

"TONY!"

"Hey Abs, what you got?"

"A mess!" she told him beaming, she turned down the music and faced him. "I mean it Tony, what is it down there a torture chamber, it's like a bloodbath, except not a bath but like a shower, all mixed in, eurgh"

"Calm it Abb's"

"Yeah, sorry Tony, I've picked up 7 different DNA traces, I'm starting to profile them but it'll take some time."

"O'Rourke's?" Tony asked

"Yeah, and 6 other people, it's like he was some kind of serial killer Tony?"

"Yeah and here was me hoping with the boss away it'd all be plain sailing." As he finished speaking his phone rang "Yeah I'll be right there Ziva." He turned away from Abby who immediately turned her music back up and resumed dancing.

In the twilight the little boat rocked gently in the breeze its pilot lights picking up white foam of its wake. Its two occupants we're reefing the sails for night sailing.

"She'll be easier to handle now" Gibbs told his companion, climbing back over the cabin rail and patting her on the shoulder. She flinched slightly and he looked concerned for a moment, till she turned to face him.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked smiling

"Got to sleep sometime!" he shrugged

"But" she started to stammer and stopped herself "you trust me?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean, you don't know me? I might wreck your boat?"

Gibbs laughed and planting a small kiss on her head "That would be very stupid of you, and I don't think your that. Your capable of sailing her, you've proved that." He shrugged again and then laughed at her white confused face. He disappeared into the cabin, and came out with his Sig. "You know how to shoot?" he asked her.

"No?" she shook her head, her eyes boring into the side arm he held "Do I need to?"

Gibbs smiled and handed her the gun, "you're running from something" he whispered, "if you need me you call me, but I want to know you can protect yourself if need be."

"Don't you want to know….?"

"You'll tell me, when you're ready." He took her hand where it held the gun, and placed his own around her; he raised the weapon in her hands and pointed it out into the darkened sea. "The sights at the top show you where to aim, you'll going to miss horribly but it's a good start." He whispered into her hair. He then showed her how to load the weapon and take the safety off.

She relaxed into his arms as he did this, closing her eyes and the seductive tempo of his voice; all of a sudden he dropped his hands and stepped away from her. "Where you going?" she asked turning.

"To bed" He shouted making her giggle as he ducked out of sight. After a few moments where she placed the gun carefully on the secure shelf above the deck hatch and stretched herself out a bit, he voice came from the interior, "you coming?"

"What have you got McProbies?" Tony asked his exhausted colleagues as he returned to the bull pen.

"Well nothing on Margaret O'Rourke, but we have found something on the daughter." Ziva explained

"The missing step-daughter?" Tony asked

"Maybe not so missing" McGee explained

"5 years ago a US Passport was applied for in the name of Kimberley O'Rourke, it was sent to Gunnery Sergeant O'Rourke's home address, and it was paid for using his credit card."

"But she wasn't an American citizen?" Tony stated

"But she is" Ziva said "13 years ago O'Rourke officially adopted Kimberley"

"But?"

"She's been missing for 15 years, yes" McGee interrupted.

"Elizabeth Fritzl?" Tony whispered

"Huh?" Ziva asked

"The girl who's Dad locked her in a basement for years, she raises a family, and one day they escape?"

"You think that's what we have here?" McGee asked

"Abby found 7 DNA traces in that basement, what are the chances at least one of those is Kimberley O'Rourke's?" Tony questioned He started to walk away again when McGee called out.

"We have something else"

"Go ahead Mcgoo?"

"Sergeant O'Rourke's debit card was used in a cash machine near a small Harbour near Fort Washington about an hour after Metro called in the body, the account was cleared."

"Take a pic down there McGee, see if they've got CCTV on that cash machine, and ask around."

"Picture?"

"Passport photo of Kimberley O'Rourke" he gestured at the face on the screen behind him. "Bright red hair, huge green eyes, been in a cellar for 15 years, she's bound to have stood out."

"You let me sleep!" Kim accused Gibbs as she climbed through the hatch onto the small deck shielding her eyes from the bright sun with her hand.

"You looked peaceful"

"I was supposed to be watching your back!"

"See this is why I've been married 4 times, you're shouting at me" he laughed pulling her up straight and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'm not shouting" she laughed "Where are we?"

"About a mile off Virginia Beach"

"Proper sea!" she giggled

"Proper sea" he agreed "Talking of backs"

"You saw?"

"I saw" he nodded taking a swig of his coffee "that what you're running from?"

"Yeah" she shuffled her feet, as he nodded and drank his coffee "erm, Gibb's I.."

"Do I need to know?" he asked "Is there a psycho husband going to come after me?"

"No, NO, nothing like that!" she assured shrilly "I'm in trouble, but not like that…"

"You got a passport?"

"Yeah"

"You wanted by the police?"

"No"

"You willing to come with me to Mexico?"

"Yeah, of course"

"That's all I need to know."

She hugged him, "you're slightly wonderful, do you know that?" she told him.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled "You don't know me"

"I'd like to" she whispered into his arm.

Tony was sat at his desk, beaming smile on his face, today he was the boss. He loved playing the boss. His phone rang and stumbled slightly trying to grab it, looking round he realised nobody had seen.

"Very Special Agent Dinozzo"

"TONY" Abby's dulcet tones squealed from the receiver.

"What you got Ab's"

"Fingerprints from the crime scene kitchen, it's taken a while because the finger prints on file are really old, they come from a cold case, but Tony you'll never guess who they belong too?"

"Kimberley O'Rourke?"

"Oh" she sounded crestfallen "Yeah, well she was down on the report as Flanagan but yeah the missing daughter"

"Thanks Ab's" Tony smiled, closed case.

McGee and Ziva walked into the little harbour bar with the blown up picture. It was early in the day and the bar was empty, the little marina was full of boat lifts and trailers as people removed their boats from the water after the summer vacation, and they were aware of a sad feeling of closing down all around them. Already a slightly cooler air was coming up the Potomac.

"Hi" the guy behind the counter started, then clocked McGee's suit. "Cops?"

"NCIS" Ziva showed her ID as McGee fumbled with the picture.

"Have you seen this young woman?"

"Erm" the guy looked "What's she done?"

"Have you seen her?" Ziva asked

"You're Naval Cops?" the guy asked

"Yeah? Why?" McGee asked

The guy laughed "This girl, I have seen her?"

"When?" Ziva asked an edge of irritation to her voice.

"Erm, Monday, Labour day, I mean she isn't a girl you miss is she?" the guy wiped his mouth and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" McGee asked

"Well this girl, she comes in and buys some stuff, clothes and stuff and then she leaves with this guy" the store clerk laughed and looked out the window.

"A man? Could you describe him?"

"Well yeah" the clerk started searching in a drawer, "the guys been here a few times launching boats, he keeps a moor here, but that's what's amusing me"

"Why?"

"The guy, he's NCIS, Special Agent LJ Gibbs" the clerk passed over a photocopy of Gibb's ID used for securing the mooring booking.

"So what's the connection between Gibbs and Kimberley O'Rourke?" Leon Vance asked Tony while he rubbed his hand over his brow. Leon looked forward to Gibbs annual leave, it was usually a quitter time, nobody tried to kill him or his team or his family, genuinely Gibbs team behaved, the FBI didn't complain. This year apparently it was going to be different.

"None that we can find?" Tony admitted.

"So you're saying Agent Gibbs randomly picked a girl up and took her to Mexico?" Leon asked

"What can I say?" Tony laughed "The boss is a player."

"Agent Dinozzo"

"Sorry Director" he smiled and recomposed himself "We've got CCTV of the area, she turned up, cleared out her step dad's bank account hung about watching Gibbs, they got talking, he bought her a burger, they went off together."

"He bought her a….? "

"She is a red head"

"Right, have you contacted the Coast Guard?" The Director asked ignoring the comment.

"Well actually we're hoping to utilise Gibb's rule number 3"

"Never believe what you're told?" Leon looked smug at knowing that

"Actually "Never be unreachable".

"Shannon, Shannon, Shannon, USS John C Stennis come in please." The radio buzzed to life.

"Gibbs?" Kim shouted into the cabin "Oh bugger" she whispered to herself.

"Shannon, Shannon, Shannon, USS John C Stennis come in please."

"USS John C Stennis, This is Shannon receiving you loud and clear 67"

"Afternoon Ma'am" the Stennis's Radio operator came through again "I have a connected call for Special Agent Gibbs from Special Agent Dinozzo."

"GIBBS!" she shouted again "erm OK, do you want to patch him through?" she said into the radio.

"Yes Ma'am" there was a few moments of static.

"HELLO BOSS" Tony's voice boomed from the radio.

"Hi?" Kim answered back "Is that Special Agent Dinozzo?"

"Oh, hi" Tony looked around MTAC at the other confused faces "Is that Kimberley O'Rourke?"

"Flanagan!" she yelped

"Is that what it says in your passport, Kim?"

"Leave her alone Dinozzo, what do you want?" Gibbs took the radio from her.

"Boss, is everything OK?"

"Yep" his voice was tinged with irritation

"Boss, can we speak in private?"

"20ft boat Dinozzo."

"Yeah, erm, Miss O'Rourke, we want to question her as part of an on-going investigation." Tony spat out as fast as he could, involuntarily ducking expecting a head slap that wouldn't be coming.

"Oh God" Kim yelped, and Gibbs turned his head and glared at her, "My step-father he's trying to get me back isn't he? Gibbs help"

"Dinozzo?"

"Look Boss, we just want to talk to her, to you as well…"

"You're talking to me now Dinozzo."

"Yeah this isn't the kind of conversation you can have over a radio, I've got McGee and Ziva heading down to Norfolk, we know where you are, pull into Norfolk Naval base they'll be expecting you."

"Tony I'm not driving a car, it's not that easy"

"Boss please"

"OK" Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed, he flicked the radio off at its main switch and turned to Kim. "You gonna have to tell me what's going on."

Letting out the sails, Gibb's swung the boat around while Kim soothed out a chart covering the Virginia coastline. He kept her in the corner of his eye, her smile had sunk again, and she was shivering slightly.

"You going to tell me?" Gibbs asked her.

"You won't make me go back?" she asked unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Come here" she walked across the deck to him, he opened his right arm and cuddled her to his chest, he kissed the top of her head "How old are you?" he asked

"29" she coughed

"Then nobody can make you go anywhere you don't want." He squeezed her "tell me" he whispered into her ear.

Ziva and McGee sat one side of the table in the Norfolk NCIS Interrogation room, Kim sat on the other. The room was smaller than those at the DC Naval Yard, and McGee felt cramped, also it smelt badly, and was dimly lit. He and Ziva were uncomfortable, Kim was petrified.

"I was 14, we'd been in America for about 6 months." Kim spoke in a reedy staccato voice " My Mum was unhappy with Michael, they'd been arguing a lot. One night, one night they'd been arguing and Michael came to my room. He took me into the cellar and he, he…"

Gibb's watched all this behind the one way glass, with two Norfolk NCIS agents, he'd heard it before. The first time he bit his lip and held his tongue, this time he punched the wall.

"Agent Gibbs?" The junior agent asked, "You shouldn't be here"

"EXCUSE ME AGENT?"

"erm, sorry Sir"

"DON'T CALL ME SIR!"

"Sorry Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs put his head on the glass "This is ridiculous" he whispered as McGee passed Kim a box of tissues.

"You've been in the cellar for 15 years?" Ziva asked, Kim nodded, "and you never tried to escape?"

"I, he would tie us up" Kim choked

"Us?" McGee asked.

"Michael would bring other girls down, sometimes they would get sick, then he'd replace them." She gasped out her words, her eyes darting from side to side "Can I see Gibbs?"

"Tell us what happened on Sunday?" Ziva asked her ignoring her request.

"Natasha died"

"Who was Natasha?" McGee asked

"My friend"

"She was in the basement with you?" Ziva asked, Kim nodded "How did she die?"

"He gave us drinks to stop us, so we didn't…..have babies" There was a low thumping from the single view glass which made McGee jump, and indicated Gibb's banging the glass again. "She got sick, and bled and I couldn't reach her and she died."

"You were tied up?" Ziva asked

"He thought I'd get in the way" Kim started sobbing.

"Go on?" McGee prompted "How did you get out of the cellar?"

"He needed help getting Natasha out of the basement, he used to get one of the men to help, but he didn't he made me help."

"Men?" Ziva asked

"He used to bring Marine recruits to the basement, he'd let them…, he'd have them…, but I don't know I haven't seen any of them for over a year, he let them practice on us before deployment. They were young, he didn't want them to die without…without a last lay" There was a loud thump again and she shifted uncomfortably, "While we were moving Natasha this woman pulled up in a car, she started screaming and Michael dropped Natasha, and they fought."

"They fought?" Ziva asked

"Yes, well she started hitting him and screaming"

"So what did you do?"

"When I lived upstairs, Michael he used to keep everything in this drawer in the kitchen, money and stuff, there was a bag on the kitchen door a shopping bag when we came through carrying Natasha, I grabbed it, and emptied the kitchen drawers. There were passports, there was a passport for me and cash and a wallet so I emptied it all into the shopping back and I ran out of the back door."

"That was brave?" McGee asked "He could have come back in at any time."

"I wasn't thinking"

"How did you know the pin?" Ziva asked

"It was in the wallet on a little piece of paper, it's in my sailing bag if you want to check, it's all in the sailing bag."

"I think she's telling the truth" McGee told Tony over the computer connection "She's credible as the victim, on searching her belongings the Wallet was were she said it was, little piece of paper with the pin written on it…."

"She didn't recognise her own mother?" Ziva questioned

"15 years in the dark, a brief glimpse while scared, that's understandable" Tony told her.

"What about Gibbs?" Abby shrieked from behind Tony's shoulder

"Hey Abs" McGee waved

"Hey McGee, What about Gibbs?"

"We haven't interviewed him yet"

"Why not?" Tony asked

"Because it's Gibbs!" McGee exclaimed

"Where is he then?" Tony asked

"I'm right here Dinozzo" Gibb's told him, leaning on Ziva and gently pushing McGee off his chair "What you got?"

"Hey Gibbs!"

"Hey Abs"

"Hi Boss" Tony pulled the screen back towards him "How's the holiday?"

"Well it was going well until this"

"Yeah it was you Dog!" The look Gibbs gave him could have curdled milk, "Sorry boss, you're friends story seems to check out."

"Seems to?"

"Sorry, does, but she did steal the wallet and cleared the account so…"

"You're going to hold us on that?"

"Not you Boss" Another look that could curdle a goat "I mean if you wanted to…..but obviously not , obviously you're going to stay there until we've cleared her."

"Yep! You found the wife yet Dinozzo? Or the bodies?"

"Er no boss"

"Then do it Dinozzo!" He slammed his fist down on the table and stalked out the room.

Kim sat on the cold metal bunk in the cell beside the interrogation room, they'd taken her clothes so she sat in a pair of blue naval tracksuit bottoms and an NCIS T-shirt that was too big for her. The door to the tiny cell opened and Gibb's walked in.

"Hey" he said quietly

"Thanks for the clothes" she looked at him "I didn't suit orange".

"You look good" Gibb's smiled at her, "I have a good supply of those shirts if you want…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness, that's rule 6."

"Isn't it John Wayne? She wore a Yellow Ribbon?"

Gibbs laughed "Probably, I should introduce you to Dinozzo"

"So I can stay around?" She looked up hopefully. "I mean I did get you in trouble, but I think…"

"You didn't get me in trouble" he came and sat beside her on the bed and took her hand "and you did promise to come to Mexico with me." He smiled and pulled her close.

"Your friends are scary" she said "I mean McGee is sweet but Ziva is scary" Gibb's smiled "It's true!"

"You scared now?" Gibbs asked her

"Yeah" she nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be, nobody's going to hurt you again, ever" Kim scuffed the floor with her feet as he squeezed her hand "I promise."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Nope"

"Can we go?"

"Not yet"

"Can you stay with me?"

"Try and stop me."

Tony went to the Marine Barracks with Ned Dorneget, after questioning Michael O'Rourke's colleagues, they went and searched through his personal belongings.

"This is so cool!" Ned told Tony

"Really Nedlet?"

"Yeah I mean it's always you and McGee and Ziva and Gibbs, but today, it's me and you."

"Are you coming on to me?" The senior agent asked

"No, no it's just!"

"Zip it" Tony told him, "Have you found anything yet?"

"There's a receipt here with some numbers on the back? I can't make it out?"

Tony looked around "Bag it"

"You think it's important?"

"This is a man who writes his ATM pin on a piece of paper in his wallet, so yeah I think it's important."

Abby stood beside her computer monitor glaring at the receipt on the screen.

"What you got Ab's?" Tony asked

"A receipt?" She snarked

"I was hoping for more" then he looked at her "What's wrong?"

"What's Gibb's girl like?"

"You jealous Abby?"

"NO! It's just…."

"He's had women before, he was married when we started working for him, Ab's"

"But we don't know anything about her, she's, she's been in a basement for 15 years, and you know what he's like and I don't want him getting hurt!"

"Oh Ab's" Tony gave her a brief hug "But the receipt?"

"It's for one of those lock up places is Alexandria, it was taken out 12 years ago. That's why the inks all faded, I would guess he's kept it because…"

"He's written his security code on the back of it" Tony shook his head "This guy had the memory of a sieve."

Gibbs was dozing leant against the wall of the open cell, leaning back fully against him on the small cot Kim was fast asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. Footstep in the corridor woke him up but he didn't move he just opened his eyes slightly.

"What is it McGee?" he said quietly

"Hi, sorry boss" McGee whispered "Tony's on the line again, he wants to speak to you."

Gibb's sighed, took his coat off and used it to pillow Kim's head. "Stay with her McGee"

"Yes Boss, but…." He was stilled by a look "Yes Boss."

"What is it Dinozzo?" Gibbs barked at the screen

"Hi Boss!" Tony grinned "Well you're off the hook" Another look this one could kill Cleveland "Erm not that you were, and anyway it wasn't"

"What have you got?"

"O'Rourke had a lock up in Alexandria, it's, it's full of bodies, young female bodies it's, it's creepy boss."

"And?"

"In the middle of it Margaret O'Rourke."

"The wife? Dead?"

"Kimberley's Mum yeah, but she isn't dead, she's in Bethesda I mean she's properly mad, but she admits to smacking the Sergeant over the head after she found him with the body, and then she followed his Sat Nav to the lock up, and she's been there since Sunday."

"Nothing to do with Kim?"

"Nope"

"Did you tell her, her daughter was alive Dinozzo?"

"No Boss, look that's what I wanted to speak to you about….." He stopped talking as Gibbs walked away "where you going Boss?"

"Mexico!"

8 days later Gibbs sat on Mike Frank's porch, beer in hand watching Kim, Leila and Amirah running and playing on the beach. The toddler and her mother in matching bikini's, Kim with a man white shirt covering her thin bikinied frame.

"Pretty Girl Probie" Franks told him, gesturing at Kim with his beer bottle. "They going to prosecute her for anything?"

"nope"

"You told her the mothers alive?"

"nope"

"You going to?"

"nope"

"Jeez Probie, I hope she gets more conversation out of you" Gibbs laughed "You know you could stay here, get out of DC, it'd do you the world of good."

"Tried it, didn't like it"

"Yeah I know" Mike chortled "You know what you've taken on here?" He looked at Gibbs "she's gonna be a whole lot of messed up and with your track record with the ladies…"

"It's not like I'm marrying her Mike!"

"Yet…"


End file.
